In patent document 1, there is described a device for determining a photographic subject to be a forged finger when the color of an image acquired by reflecting visible light of forgery determination illumination to the subject is not equal to the color of a finger image registered with a data recording means in advance. The device performs personal identification by collating minutia features acquired from transmitted light by applying near-infrared light of personal identification illumination to a finger with the minutia features of a finger image which is acquired in the same way and registered with a data recording means in advance.
In patent document 2, there is disclosed a device which, by switching white light and infrared light selectively, acquires a fingerprint image by reflecting the white light on a surface part of a finger, acquires a vein image by making the infrared light enter inside the finger and be scattered, and, by comparing each of them with a registered fingerprint image and a registered vein image, certifies a specific person.
In patent document 3, a device which determines a forged finger by comparing a fingerprint image taken with a high sensitivity and a fingerprint image taken with a low sensitivity is disclosed.
In patent document 4, a device which determines whether a finger vein image is of a living body or not based on a difference between finger vein pictures imaged by transmitted light having different wavelengths is disclosed.